


Through Thick and Thin

by Astoria_GrimmPitch (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Astoria_GrimmPitch
Summary: Narcissa never did anything wrong in the books, and everyone deserves to be loved at some point in their life, so I wrote the story of Narcissa and Lucius’ love, through thick and thin.OrNarcissa and Lucius find each other, and help each other through the good and the bad.





	Through Thick and Thin

It all started all a ball, hosted by the ministry for their benefactors. Lucius’ father, Abraxas, had kindly donated some five hundred thousand galleons towards St. Mungo’s only last week- so generous, people had said- but Lucius knew his father had donated purely for the fact it would keep them in the ministry’s good graces. Maintain your reputation, he was told. Be good. 

Narcissa distractedly looked at the grand clock on the wall. The magically-bound corset dress her mother had insisted she wear- it made her look proper, she had said- was stifling and uncomfortable, and she could barely breathe. A middle aged, portly man was talking to her about...what was he talking about? Her gazed wandered further, distracted, until it landed upon a white-blond haired man dressed in dark blue robes. Young, about her age, with striking stormy grey eyes. Grey eyes locked with hazel and he strode over to her confidently, asking of the old man still incessantly chattering at her-  
‘May I borrow madam over here, Lord Rookwood?’  
‘Oh of course. You’re the young Malfoy, aren’t you?’  
‘Yes. May I?’He asks, extending an arm towards her.  
She takes his arm and they walk around the edges of the hall, skirting around the crowd of chatting socialites. After walking a few steps in silence, Lucius speaks up-  
‘So...hello, I suppose,’ he said somewhat awkwardly.  
‘Hello indeed, Malfoy, if I remember correctly?’ She replies elegantly.  
‘Yes...and you? Judging by the look on your face, you’re not enjoying this party either.’  
She shakes her head- it’s a chore having to attend these functions so regularly. ‘I was forced to come, by my mother. I’m Narcissa Black, by the way.’  
The conversation flowed and Narcissa suddenly found herself being pulled away by her older sister, Bella.  
‘Cissy, we have to go- mother wants us,’ Bella says, pulling her away. She throws a last glance at Lucius, who is looking at her with a face she can’t quite read. 

~~~~~~~~~

Lucius sees Narcissa again when his parents invite the Blacks over for tea. To discuss a business proposition, or so says his mother. But he doesn’t want to get involved in their business- although he knows they only try to keep the Malfoy name afloat, and in good circles.  
Narcissa is watching her mother, Druella, speaking intently with Lucius’ parents when the young Malfoy taps her on the shoulder.  
‘Hello, Narcissa,’ he greets, kissing her hand. ‘I hadn’t expected to see you again. How have you been?’  
‘Quite well- although I’ve been wondering how old you are? You must be at Hogwarts, but you’re certainly not in my year,’ she questioned, the words rushing out of her mouth.  
‘I’m in the year above, I should think. You’re on the quidditch team, aren’t you? I remember watching you fly, I think.’  
‘I am! I’m a chaser, and I love to fly- although my parents say it’s unbecoming of a young lady to want to play quidditch when they’re older,’ she says, putting on a high, snobbish voice.  
‘You should pursue what makes you happy- at least while you’re at Hogwarts. My parents want me to work at the Ministry, possibly even be on the Wizengamot when I’m older.’  
‘Yeah, I get it- they want us to marry well, carry on the line, blah blah....’ she sighs, thinking of her older sister Andy.  
Andromeda fell in love with a muggleborn some two years ago, and her family had shunned her- blasted her off of the family tapestry, and ignored her existence. They’d only two daughters now.  
‘I’m an only child, as well- no siblings. My mother had trouble carrying,’ Lucius says, somewhat wistfully.  
‘Do you wish you had siblings?’ She asks, unable to suppress the question.  
‘Sometimes, yes. I just wish there was someone to talk to. What’s it like, having siblings?’  
‘Well...’ Narcissa pauses. She was closest to Andy, but since Andy left she only really talks to Bella regularly. ‘One of my older sisters, Andromeda, I don’t see anymore- she married badly, so to say. My other sister, Bella...she can be quite bossy, but she’s nice when she wants to be.’  
‘Ah, yes- Bellatrix? I know her, she’s in my year at Hogwarts.’ He says, staring at her.  
She has lost track of where they are- when did they start walking? They are now a stood in a hallway full of paintings, dimly lit, and dusty.  
Her eyes wander from Lucius, looking at the painting behind him. ‘Estella Malfoy,’ she reads, and Lucius turns his gaze to look at the painting.  
‘She was my....paternal great-great grandmother, I think. Do you want to talk to her?’  
He taps the portrait lightly, and its occupant wakes up.  
‘Lucius? Come to talk again?’ Estella blearily says, peering at them thought sleepy eyes.  
‘Yes- and I brought a guest with me. Estella, this is Narcissa.’  
They sit on the floor, talking to Estella for what seems like hours. She is surprisingly good company- it turns out Estella was the gossip queen, as such, of the late nineteenth century- she tells Narcissa about her ancestors, and that her great grandmother, Cassiopeia Black, was part Veela, or so rumour said.  
‘The Malfoy line has some Veela blood as well- some time in the seventeenth century pure-blooded families married rather a lot of Veela. Would explain the Malfoy blond hair, I suppose,’ she says, snorting.  
A house-elf appears in front of them, and bows deeply.  
‘Master and Mistress would like you to return,’ he croaks.  
Lucius dismisses the house elf and they slowly walk back to the drawing room, where Narcissa finds her mother waiting for her, arms folded sternly.  
‘It was nice talking to you,’ he says, looking into her hazel eyes.  
‘Hope to see you soon, then,’ she says, and he leaves her with her mother, waving goodbye. 

~~~~~~~~~

They don’t see each other again that summer, but they do meet at school. There’s a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, and Narcissa can’t help but wonder if Lucius would ask her to go with him. They’ve only met twice, she knows- but conversation flows easily, and they both know how the other feels; they’re both subject to pressure from their parents to maintain a good image, and to stay ‘in the right circle’ as her mother puts it. She’s thought about it- he’s pureblooded and from an affluent family, so her parents would probably not object, and they got along so well; what was the harm?  
Her friend Rea taps her back, startling her out of her little fangirling session.  
‘Oh, hey Rea,’ She says, blushing a little at being found mooning over Lucius.  
‘Hey, Cissa. What are you doing? You look kinda dazed,’ she says, peering curiously at her. ‘You’re blushing.... why?’  
She follows her gaze, which is fixed on Lucius.  
‘Cissa. Cissa!’ She exclaims, waving her hand in front of Narcissa’s face. ‘Are you staring at Lucius Malfoy?’  
When Narcissa says nothing, Rea almost jumps with glee.  
‘Cissa loves Lucius, Cissa looovvves Lucius!’ she sings.  
‘Rea, shut up! I am not in love, I simply think he’s....’ She pauses to think for the right word- ‘nice to look at?’  
Rea just tips her head back, laughs and drags her off to the Slytherin common room, where they sit down on a sofa next to the fireplace.  
‘So. Cissa, how are you gonna get Lucius to ask you out?’ She asks bluntly, raising her eyebrows. Rea was never been one to beat around the bush, and now is no exception.  
‘Rea! I can’t manipulate him into asking me out!’  
‘No, no- I was simply suggesting you spend some more time with him. Go see, he’s only over there.’ She points at a figure, hunched over a piece of parchment, white-blond hair falling into his face. Narcissa shakes her head and sits firmly down, and Rea gives her a push.  
‘Go! Go talk to him, or whatever- he likes you anyway. He looks at you when he thinks you’re not watching, you know.’  
And with this last fact, Rea pulls Narcissa up and over to Lucius’ table, where she is rather unceremoniously left in a heap on the floor.  
‘Er...hello, Narcissa,’ he says somewhat awkwardly. He offers her a hand, and she gets up to sit opposite him.  
‘Hey, Lucius.’  
After a moment of awkward silence, Lucius speaks up, curious.  
‘Who was that? The girl who dragged you over here?’  
‘Rea. She’s one of my best friends, but she can be so bossy at times,’ Narcissa comments, laughing.  
They fall easily into their conversation, and Narcissa has almost spaced out when Lucius taps her elbow, pulling her to attention.  
‘Narcissa? Well...I was wondering,’ he says, a slight blush rising on his pale cheeks, ‘if you would...would like to come to Hogsmeade with me?’  
Her heart soars, and she quickly replies- a little too quickly, almost-  
‘Yes, of course...I’ll go with you,’ She replies, not noticing the sigh of relief the young Malfoy lets out. 

~~~~~~~~~

It’s been a long day. Narcissa just finished her NEWTs and Lucius his job at the ministry. They have a date arranged- the Ritz, at seven-thirty, and when they finish, they go to Hyde park for a walk.  
Sitting down onto a bench, they sigh in contentment. Narcissa rests her head on Lucius’ shoulder, and murmurs softly.  
‘What was that?’ He asks.  
‘I...I love you,’ she says softly.  
‘I love you too, Narcissa.’

~~~~~~~~~

Some years later, they are relaxing in a café located in Cannes when Lucius turns to her.  
‘Cissa, can I ask you something?’  
Somewhat suspicious, she thinks.  
‘I wanted to say...’ he looks down at his hands, and breathes in deeply.  
He pulls a small, velvet box from his robes, and Narcissa sharply breathes in.  
‘Narcissa Druella Black, will you marry me?’  
He looks at her with all the love in the world, and she cannot help but feel blessed- they belong together.  
‘Yes- yes, I’ll marry you, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. I’ll marry you.’

~~~~~~~~~

When the Dark Lord is rising, Abraxas wants Lucius to join the Death Eaters. ‘Join the winning side,’ his father had said. But he’s reluctant- once you join, there is no going back. But he does join; it is supposedly an ‘honour’, and he cannot defy his father. And so Narcissa watches in terror as the Dark Lord spells the ink into his skin, and seals it with a burning iron. Lucius is screaming in pain, and the brand is bleeding bright, red, blood- her husband’s blood.  
It is an ugly brand on his pale forearm, dark and still bleeding after some five hours. She holds onto his shoulders, comforting him as he sobs and sobs through the pain. It’s like a crucio, he says, voice cracking and pained.  
She hugs him and kisses his forehead, and whispers that she’ll always be there, with him, through thick or thin.  
She holds him until they both drift off into uneasy sleep. She dreams of the Dark Lord killing her husband, his lifeless body lying against the marble of the mantelpiece. She dreams of green light, of screamed words and pointed wands.  
Lucius sleeps just as fitfully. He thrashes in sleep, remembering the pain of receiving the mark, the proud look on his father’s face when he joined the Death Eaters.  
The burn of the Mark wakes him up and he lies still, looking at Narcissa’s sleeping form. Putting an arm around her, he wonders how their perfect bliss crumbled into a nightmare. 

The Dark Lord stays in Malfoy Manor, and so Lucius must do his bidding. The Mark burns and burns should he disobey a direct order, and Lucius becomes colder, more distant, and Narcissa tries to help him- but every time she asks, he says- ‘I’m fine.’ He shuts off, and becomes cold, and distant. 

He is only himself when they are free from all of this- the Dark Lord granted them two days in France, where they spend two days in Marseille, almost like their younger selves, without the presence of the Dark Lord bearing on their shoulders.  
A thought occurs to Narcissa, and she voices it to Lucius-  
‘Lucius, what would you say if we moved to France?’  
‘Cissa....we can’t- our entire lives are in England.’  
‘We both speak French, Lucius. We can move, as can our families and we can move our gold to the French branch of Gringotts,’ she presses. It would solve all their problems- the Dark Lord would be too busy in England to find them, especially if they managed to leave on amicable terms.  
Lucius’ voice is final, when he says ‘Narcissa, love, we can’t move. We’d be hunted.’  
She wants to say that it will help them. Keep them safe, and one day, they could have a family together. She loves him and wants to keep him from harm- but she sees his point- with magic, there is little chance of you ever staying hidden forever.  
He kisses her gently and she stays quiet, but she feels almost sick to her stomach. 

The next day her head is swimming- upon waking up, she is dizzy and she feels sick. Lucius tries to help her and administers a Pepper-Up Potion, but it does little except make her less drowsy. She has been like this for the entire day- barely even able to lift her head.  
‘Cissa, you need to go to St. Mungo’s. You’re ill, anyone can see that- even me,’ he says, and she laughs weakly.  
‘Lucius, there’s no need- just a cold. Likely caught it out last night.’  
‘Doesn’t look just like a cold to me-Cissa, if it were me you’d’ve taken me to St. Mungo’s already. Just let me help?’  
She nods feebly and Lucius starts gathering their things.  
‘Sparky!’ He claps and a small house-elf appears with a crack. ‘Sparky, can you take our belongings back to the Manor? We need to check in to St. Mungo’s,’ he says, gathering Narcissa in his arms and Apparating directly into the foyer of St. Mungo’s.  
there are witches and wizards of all ages in the foyer- a young boy, cradling his arm; a middle aged woman, who had steam pouring from her ears.  
They sit stiffly in the waiting room (or Lucius does, anyway- Narcissa is resting her head on his shoulder), awaiting their name to be called. Sitting in silence, their hands slowly intertwine, and they sit, simply resting. A portly woman of about fifty enters the waiting room, levitating a scroll of names.  
‘Narcissa Malfoy?’  
They rise, Lucius’ arm around her shoulders, and they follow the witch into a small room filled with magical medical devices.  
‘So, you’ve been suffering from nausea, dizziness and severe headaches, correct?’ She bustles around the room, preparing various pieces of equipment and reaching for her wand. Narcissa nods, and she continues-  
‘So I’ll need to cast a few diagnostic spells, as there’s a multitude of things it could be, at this point. Do you mind?’  
‘No, go ahead,’ she replies.  
She waves her wand and strands of blue and red magic criss-cross her body, and they shimmer to form a single image above her heart.  
‘Well,’ the medi-witch starts, ‘Mrs. Malfoy, it appears that you’re pregnant.’

~~~~~~~~~

Narcissa is delighted, of course, but Lucius is not quite so- he is worried about their child being born amidst a war, which was looming over their heads. The Death Eaters had gained power, and Narcissa, although perhaps not agreeing with all their values, thought that Lucius was perhaps safer having joined the Death Eaters, and not resisted- The Dark Lord had killed many who had resisted joining or defied him in any way.  
Their child grows, every day, and Narcissa is kept in seclusion to everyone apart from her husband, as was Pureblooded custom. He doted and fussed about her- she was carrying their child, after all.  
‘Lucius, there is nothing to do here- you must work, and the books can only keep me company for so long.’ She complained. She’d had a fairly unpleasant bout of nausea and the only person around was Sparky, the house elf- the others were not allowed to see her, for fear of ‘tainting the pure child’s magic’.  
‘Cissa, would you like me to take some time off work? I can take leave, if you wish,’  
‘You don’t have to, of course, but it would be nice?’ She asks hopefully. Of course, he takes three months’ leave off work, and they spend their days reading, playing chess- or simply just talking to each other.  
The next two months fly past, and Narcissa is just waking up in the middle of the night when her abdomen contracts, almost unbearably painfully.  
‘L-Lucius!’ She yells out in pain. He jolts awake is is immediately holding her and has Apparated her away to the Emergency Ward in St. Mungo’s before she can blink.  
She is put into a white room with one window, and is tended to by a nurse who gives her a pain-relief potion.  
‘Mrs. Malfoy, I have to ask- how bad is the pain on a scale of 1-10?’  
‘9,’ she breathes between contractions. They are coming faster and faster, less time between each contraction, and it is excruciating.  
But when their baby is born, Narcissa feels elated. Tired, worn out, but the small boy with a tuft of silver-blond hair is hers. Her child, and Lucius’ child. It will bring them some other focus, some joy in such a miserable time.  
She is determined to give the child as happy a childhood as she can- not like hers, torn with various different family members being kicked out. Andy, then Sirius- her and Sirius had never been close, but it did hurt; she had not see him again after her fourteenth birthday. Andy, she has not seen in some two years; she misses her dearly. 

~~~~~~~~~

Lucius becomes more and more closed off as the war progresses. She knows the man she loves is still in there, somewhere, but he has put up such a strong wall to protect himself not even she can get him to open up. There are rare moments when he lets loose, like them they are playing with four-month old Draco in the sitting room, and he joins in-  
‘Draco! Here, come to papa,’ he says, smiling, as Narcissa lifts him off of her lap and sits him next to Lucius. The young boy already looks so much like his father, and she hopes Draco will never go through the torment his father has faced in these recent years. 

~~~~~~~~~

But some fifteen years later, she sees it all happen again, but this time, to her son. Sees him take the Mark like Lucius did, screaming in pain, tasked with an impossible mission. 

But it is out of love for her son, grown up to be a mirror of his father’s younger self, that makes her save Harry Potter when he faces the Dark Lord in the Forbidden Forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading through- this is un-betaed and a bit of a spontaneous piece, so please leave a review and kudos are always appreciated. Any tips on good writing would also be much appreciated


End file.
